


I'll Be Needing Stiches

by Springoffanfiction



Category: Original Work
Genre: All Soumate AUs into one, Anorexia, Blood, Body Horror, Demons, F/F, Girls Kissing, Horror, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, Metaphors, Pain, Psycological Horror, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates Sharing Pain, Soulmates Writing Bond, Unnaturally Skinny, Why Did I Write This?, descriptive, dimension-traveling, female demon - Freeform, idk - Freeform, im writing too many things, it's 2 am, might get nsfw later, new OCs, soulmate bonds, stiches, this is chaotic evil i think-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springoffanfiction/pseuds/Springoffanfiction
Summary: What will happen when a girl wakes in her bed, wracked by terrible pains? What will happen when she sees someone who seems to be the cause? What happens if it's the opposite? When they turn out to be linked, what will that mean?And why the fuck did a demon kiss her?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Shadows and Salt

**Author's Note:**

> tw//pain, blood, horror, demons

Bright. Silver. Red. Pain.

It was all-encompassing. 

It was everything.

With a jerk, she sat upright, clutching her chest and heaving for large gulps of air, never getting enough. Sharp spikes of pain shot through her bones, piercing her veins and settling there like poison. She tried to breathe regularly, but her chest was closing, her ribs were sewn together, she couldn't feel anything but panicky desperation and pain.

Her vision, starting to darken and blur at the edges, swept across her nondescript room frantically. She almost missed the figure in the corner, clothed in tattered rags and looming shadows.

Black hair streaked with white and grey hung, string-like, around the figure's face, obscuring most of the face. A worn grey shirt peppered with holes and burned in places was scarcely covered by something that seemed to be a hoodie at one point, now just a battered hood with patches of fabric connecting it to threads. Some sort of black pants, also hole-ridden, rode high on the figure's hips. The thin, papery, limbs hung at unnatural angles beside the emaciated torso, ribs visible through the shirt. Where the face should be was dark, as if in shadow- excluding the two faintly glowing eyes.

One was a dark red, flashing and pulsating in time with the waves of pain wracking her body. The other was a ghostly silver, a steady humming blankness.

From the back of the figure were two huge wings, twisted and bat-like. Bones sharply extruding, thin membrane- that was torn in places- stretched too far in between the paths. The figure lifted a clawed hand, and the pain doubled, tripled, quadrupled, until it was everything, and the girl's vision blacked out.

When she came back to awakeness, she saw a concerned figure hovering over her. A thin girl, naturally pale, with hollowed circles around her eyes- one a beautiful silver, the other a dark amber. From her back- behind the soft, yet slightly worn, grey hoodie, were two large wings. Bat-like yet elegant, fine bones with membrane connecting them in careful curves. Soft ringlets of black, grey, and white hair hung around the girl's face, but her mouth was the worst.

She had soft pink, though chapped, lips, that would be beautiful. 

If not for the stitches. Two thin ridges of scar tissue ran from the corner of each corner of her mouth up about an inch, with bright red thread stitching it together, digging into her flesh as she tried to open her mouth to speak, drawing blood the same color as her eye. Small tears gathered in the corner of her delicate eyelashes, threatening to spill over. 

Just help me, she seemed to plead. 

The girl sat upright in her bed, scrambling back against the wall, pressing against it to escape the strange intruder. A weak, broken, moan made its way through the other girl's sewn-together lips.

"Oh fuck..." the human girl whispered in quiet terror and horror. 

The strange girl crawled forward, eyes large and milky, tears streaking down and following the hollows of her cheekbones to drip down onto her hoodie. She reached for the cowering girl with one bony, pale hand, asking, pleading, begging for something.

"I- I- I don't..." she stammered, shrinking away, tears chasing eachother down her own cheeks. 

The girl's wings opened, larger than originally thought. They encircled the pair, the two kindred spirits, two broken souls.

And the demon girl leaned forward and kissed the cowering one, and the stitches faded, and the burning pain was subsided to a dull throb.


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the kiss? Who is this strange demon girl?

The human girl jerked her head back so fast her head collided with the wall behind her, sending spots into her vision.

The demon girl leaned back slightly, large wings still tented around the pair. Her eyes, haunting and beautiful and terrible all at once, stared questioningly at the human. The scars were the same, but the stitches were gone, leaving bloody holes at regular intervals, some larger from where she tried to speak, some only tiny needle holes.

Panting, the girl clutched her hands to her chest, digging her fingernails into the exposed skin around her clavicle. With a concerned look, the demon reached forward as if to take her hands, a small drop of blood wandering down her face, dripping off her chin to land on the white sheets. The girl followed it's path with her eyes, watching as it sank into her sheet, staining the tiny circle where it landed red.

"..M-Melo-" a croaky voice rasped. "Me-lo-d-d-dy..." the same voice gasped, desperate and hoarse from disuse. It took the girl a second of delayed shock to realize the demon girl in front of her was the one to say the word, and that the word said was her name.

"H-h-how the f-fucking hell do- do you know m-my name?" Melody managed to squeak out between her panicked gulps of air. 

The demon reached forward with her pale hands again, caressing Melody's cheek gently. Her hands were cold, like ice, and she tilted her head like an animal. "M-Melody."

"Get the fuck away from me!" she screamed, regaining her senses and shoving the demon as hard as she could. 

The winged girl went crashing backwards, wings at awkward angles, a slightly surprised expression gracing her face. She crawled onto her knees where she had fallen, lifting her head to stare at the human girl.

Melody had grabbed the first thing she could on her nightstand, her reading glasses case, and held it out like a weapon. "Stay the fuck away! Shit shit shit shit why the fuck- who the fuck are you?" she hissed, stumbling back a few steps. 

"Melody," the demon whispered again, her voice stronger this time, cracking less.

"No! No! THAT'S MY NAME YOU FUCKING MONSTER! Who are you!" Melody screamed, not even thinking about anyone coming in or hearing her, just in a state of pure panic.

"Khaalida. You-" the girl's voice broke on the second word, more blood trailing down her chin. "Don't. Know? They-" a pause, where three rattling breaths could be heard. "Said. Tell you. Promised. Can't. Numbers."

Melody stared at the broken demon girl on the floor of her room, all ungainly black wings and pale skin and sharp edges, and thought: 'This is it. I've officially lost my fucking marbles.' She shook her head, laughing hysterically. 

"Nope. This isn't happening. I'm going to wake up any minute. Or this is a hallucination. Or something. Nope. What numbers?" she asked, randomly noticing that odd word. 

"You... have them. Everyone. Wrist? Scars. You. Know. Numbers," the demon girl gasped out, more blood pooling onto her grey hoodie's neck. 

"NO! I don't fuckin' know! I don't know any of this, okay?" Melody said, and something broke inside her, releasing a fresh wave of tears. 

The girl reached out, trying to touch her again, but stopped when Melody recoiled with obvious disgust and horror. Khaalida instead hugged herself tight, taking a deep breath before opening her blood-stained mouth to speak again. "Souls. Inside of. Everything. Inanimate. Alive. Both." A breath. "Ways. To connect. Drawings." A breath. "Timers. Counters. Marks." Two breaths. "Pain. Shared... pain. Feel what the other. Does."

Melody shook her head, guessing where this was going and hating it. "You're fucking delusional."

Khaalida ignored that, plowing forward. "I. We. Have so many. Realities. It's rare. To find the right. One. I've been. Looking. Most give. Up. I couldn't." Five shaky breaths. "I'm. Sorry. I get that. You hate. Me. I'm not. Insane. Promise. That's one thing I never. Do. Break a. Promise. Your. Friends. Know."

"You don't know any of my friends, and they sure as hell don't know you! You need to get the fuck out before I- I-" 

"Not here. Different ones. Mental. Guardians. They watch you. Everyone. Has them. There are. Good. And bad ones. Here you call them. Disorders. Or talents. They're not conscious beings. They just. Are." She met Melody's eyes this time, sad and haunting multicolored eyes meeting scared hazel ones. "Not like me. My kind. You. Call them. Demons. Satan. Devils. Evil entities. That's. Not always. The full story. You know this. You have to. The actions of one. Don't. Dictate the actions of. All." Khaalida began to cry again, silent tears mixing with the blood to made a salty bitter mess of emotion and pain.

Delusion demon.  
Fucked up devil.  
Can't do anything right.  
Go run away, little one.  
Nothing left here.  
You'll never find her.  
Good riddance.

We never liked you anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to add on, I think i'll make this a short story bc why not :)


	3. Confusion and Faded Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khaalani has some stuff to unpack but things go south from there...
> 
> South to hell. Figuratively or literally? You'll have to figure out.

Khaalani stared at Melody with milky, pleading eyes, but found nothing but hatred. Slowly, red thread crept back into the holes in the demon's skin, pulling her lips together in painful creases, more blood pouring down her face. The large leathery wings folded behind her, and- as if in reverse- she walked backwards into the corner, smearing the blood across her face with the back of her hand.

With a sad smile, she began to become even thinner and pale, her eyes sunken into her skull like feet into wet sand. Her clothes rotted into tatters, a soft red glow emanating from her eye. 

Melody slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, biting down until she tasted coppery blood. 

The demon girl didn't seem to notice and instead closed her eyes, the strange glow vanishing in a startling second. Melody's vision went totally black for a moment, trying to compensate for the sudden loss of light. When it started coming back in fuzzy grey, she searched her room for the demon and found... no one. It was empty.

With a sob, she fell backward onto her bed, clutching her pillow and crying openly. Large tears streaked down her cheeks, soaking the pillow and her shirt but she couldn't find the energy to care. Had she imagined it all? Was she going mad? Was she psychotic or schizophrenic? What the fuck was wrong with her?!?! 

Needless to say, she didn't sleep the rest of the night.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The demon girl thought she was used to pain. Hell, she was eternally in pain. If she was human it would've been called 'chronic pain.' Since she was a dimension-traversing demon, it was called a defect.

All it did was make her a weak misfit to the other demons.

Don't get her wrong, not all of them were awful. Some were decent, some were also searching for their soulmates, some were nice. However some were mean, vindictive, downright evil, twisted, sadistic, etcetera. In other words- they were like humans. Some were good, but all had bad parts- and in some the bad outweighed the good by far. Khaalani was considered in the second category by most. 

She didn't really agree. 

Okay- yes her rotted, emaciated form was disgusting and horrid. Yes, her sewn lips and bloody scars were unattractive. Yeah, she was pretty awful in general to look at. But looks don't determine a person.

Her personality was- well. She didn't really have one. It wasn't like she had talked a bunch. In her original dimension- the one all demons come from- she was shoved away and ignored even before her stitches formed. Once they formed, she couldn't exactly express herself verbally. Unfortunately, there is no DSL. Demon Sign Language. So okay that wasn't exactly a plus.

What did she have going for her?

Well her wings were nice. Her silver eye could be pretty- and her amber one too. She could... glow? She could feel overwhelming pain at all times of the day and pass that on to her soulmate just by being in the same dimension.

Khaalani was fucked.

That's it. Simple, plain fact. She was royally fucked. No way to be with her soulmate even if she was found, apparently no way to remove the stitches that formed with no rhyme or reason six years prior, nothing good about her at all, no good 'family,' nothing.

So when blinding pain ripped through Khaalani, so intense she screamed, she was rather startled. And in pain.

Because it was never this bad. Usually, the pain increased when between dimensions because of weird physics or quantum shit or whatever. (Truth be told she wasn't all that into school. Yes, demons have school.) But it felt like when the stitches first dug into her soft skin, like her soul was being ripped from her body, like knives were being dragged along her face, like every molecule in her entire being was exploding.

When she materialized she was...

No less confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's inconclusive and a cliffhanger so. Yay! I'm too tired to add anymore I'm sorry. Stay safe! <3
> 
> Uhhhhhhh  
> I'm going to an outpatient mental hospital tomorrow  
> And it's midnight  
> I'm exhausted but too stressed to sleep so that's great. :l  
> I might get transferred to inpatient at some point so if I ever randomly leave that's probably why.


	4. Brinestone Stings Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khaalani is in a strange place. She's not sure where, but she's sure it's strange. And there are monsters like no other, terrifying, soul-sucking, evil creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more bc it was very short!
> 
> **Demon school only goes up to 8th grade, there's no high school in Hell**

Her surroundings were not what she expected. Instead of the dark hellhole she had came from- which had glowing red light, jagged rocks, silver daggers, colorful and bloody demons flying around the eternal sparkling stars- Khaalani was in a strange unfamilar landscape. The ground was a pale tan tinted yellow, with air pockets and awkward dips and crevices, scattered with deep ravines with no discernable ends. The sky was a flat grey-blue, not a cloud in sight, nor the sun.

There was no sign of life either, just twisting rock, which emanated steam and weird gas in places. Khaalani furrowed her brow, uncurling her wings to hover above the world. Where the heck was she?

She'd been to many different dimensions and alternate universes, but this one was new to her. And she hadn't heard of anything like this in school or where she was from. Which- by the way- was called Hell.

No, there weren't dead souls or some Satan dude lording over twisted horned demons and flames at every twist and turn. There were trees with knarled and blackened limbs, parts that were fire or lava, spires of rock, eternal night with millions of twinkling stars, and winged humans flying all over. So yeah, I guess a bit like the stereotypical human idea of Hell. Kind of?

That was beside the point though.

The point was that Khaalani was in some strange landscape she didn't recognize at all. After a closer look, she noticed the rock seemed to be brimstone, and that the strange air pockets were covered with a thin membrane. She frowned as much as her stitches would allow, flying down carefully to get a closer look. When she got within 10 feet of the nearest one, the membrane snapped.

Out of it lunged a huge beast with a lion-like snout and dragon horns curling from behind it's head. Skeletal red and brown wings grew from it's back, and sharp orange spines clattered along its spine. Its eye was a blinding yellow and a huge fluffy tail whipped behind it. The most terrifying aspect were the teeth. Three large saber-toothed-tiger sized fangs shined ivory in the front of its mouth, and smaller and sharper fangs lined the rest of the gaping cavern, a thick red tongue barely visible.

Khaalani's eyes flew open as she tried to dodge the attack, trying to shoot into the air before the monster could slam into her with all its horse-sized mass.

Before her leathery wings could slam on the downstroke, she was paralyzed by overwhelming fear. Fear of everything. Fear of the monster in front of her, of the place she was in, of herself, that she was being watched, of the dark, of being trapped, of crowds, of clowns, fear, fear, fear. The monster hit her side like an astroid, sending her spiraling through the air and probably breaking a few ribs. She flipped over her head before shaking away the irrational fear and sliding across the ground, pushing off into the sky at her first chance.

What the fuck was that?

The monster paced under her, snarling and leaping at intervals, wings not working to send it into the sky after her. Before she could fully process that, a loud snapping noise made her spin on a dime.

A huge creature came crawling out of another air bubble. This one had huge ears and a webbed ruff with a matching webbed spine. It was scaled all over, with slit-like eyes and a long cat-like tail. It had huge paws with seven needle-like claws per foot. It was dark blue and indigo, standing out against the landscape starkly.

Khaalani reached for her powers, prepared to get the heck out of there. Again- just as she was prepared to initiate the spell- she was halted. This time by crippling depression. It sent her spiraling out of the sky, plummeting because nothing really mattered, did it? She would die and everyone would and the world would be consumed by a black hole and there was no fucking point and there never had been and she was worthless and-

She screamed as the needle-like claws were scored down her calf, leaving six bright lines of pain. The pain snapped her out of her spiral, but before she could even move a loud roar from behind her made her yelp again, spinning on a dime.

The newest horror was thin and graceful, with two huge butterfly-esque wings that glimmered gold and light blue. The flaring ruff was a blinding gold, and the thin lashing tail was plated with dark blue, similar to the scaled underbelly. The end of the tail was graced with fluffy silver fur, which also lined it's neck and the base of the huge wings. It had a long elegant snout, pointed and regal with four curling horns. It roared again, revealing millions of razor-sharp serrated teeth. The noise itself was enough to make Khaalani flinch and stumble a few steps behind.

It didn't stop there.

Soon she was surrounded by creatures, all unique and terrifying in their own way. There was a small unassuming one that was a dark midnight blue with speckled stars lining it's sinuous torso and winding tail, with a cat-like face and glowing eyes that pierced into her very soul. There was a huge one that hovered above, in the sky. Violent reds and oranges sprayed across it's four wings like paint or blood, and it had millions of crooked fangs cramped in it's mouth. Small black eyes contained such wrath that Khaalani was fully expecting for it to implode. There was one that climbed out of it's mucus bubble with seven heads, each one different. One that was dizzing colors and patterns, with horrificly sharp spines.

She turned left and right, wings curling close to her body for protection. She was completely surrounded, even from the sky.

Shit, this was very bad.

And if all of them had awful effects like the first two, then she was even worse off. Her only chance of survival was to try and get back to Melody. Her magic had been probing the dimensions, searching for an open doorway. She found a black obsidion door which brought back a memory she'd rather not revist. She found an old oak door emating strange light. And she found an ornately carved red door with a symbol of horns branded in fire. The one to Hell. But it was locked shut tight when Khaalani mentally pushed on it, willing it open with her thoughts. Shit shit shit _shit_.

Khaalani was snapped back into the strange brimestone world when she felt a presence in front of her. In an instant her eyes snapped open and she scrambled backward only to see... nothing. The monsters were all still the same distance away, stalking and pacing and snarling and snorting fire into the sky. She flared her wings nervously, only to feel something stab clean through one of them.

Screaming, she lunged away from the feeling, whatever was through her wing tearing a huge jagged hole.

The monster behind her was about two and a half times her size with a scorpion-like tail curled behind it. Tipping the tail was a spade-shaped blade, shining planium silver. And stained with red blood. _Her_ red blood. A choked noise raised into her throat, as she almost blacked out from pain and fear. She was not a fighting demon. She was barely out of school!

She didn't have a weapon, like not even a dagger for fuck's sake. The monster raised it's tail again and Khaalani screamed, reaching out with her powers and disappearing with a flash of red light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exhausted, nauseous, sleep-deprived, manic, depressed, and weirdly energized so if this makes no sense I deeply apologize  
> Not that anything I write makes any sense lol this entire fic is just,,, so weird but it's fun so whatever
> 
> Okay whaddya think about the monsters? im making them each represent a mental illness. The first is anxiety, then depression, then OCD, then insomnia, then anger disorders, then DID, then scizophrenia, then paranoia.


	5. Coincidence? I Think Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khaalani recognizes where she is, but she sure as hell didn't mean to end up there. Melody was at school, doing normal human things. Completely oblivious.

Khaalani dropped to the ground as soon as she arrived wherever the heck her power had taken here. Somewhere safe. That was her only thought when she teleported.

She panted in a ball on the floor, wing hanging crookedly and dripping blood onto the cream-colored carpet of wherever she was. Okay, carpet. So probably not in Hell. Or any of her usual haunts. Her breathing was labored as she raised her head to see-

Oh SHIT.

She was in the room from before, afternoon light streaming through the sheer curtain windows and casting streaks of color across the pale blue walls. A bed was against one wall, a door and shelves on another, a window, and finally a long couch. The room was littered with magazines. books, pillows, etcetera. Khaalani's heterochromatic eyes were blown wide open, mouth hanging open.

First off, the entire place was so cozy and warm and welcoming, Khaalani just wanted to curl up on the couch with her soulmate and trade lazy kisses in the warm sun and-

Okay, let's FOCUS, please.

Secondly, how the fuck was she back here Melody hated her how in heaven and hell was this place safe? Khaalani dragged herself to her feet, craning her neck to inspect the gash in her wing. Grabbing some dark blue sheets she quickly bound the wound, wrapping it as effectively as possible.

Then she grabbed a pencil and paper and began writing, ignoring the pain.

_"Dear Melody-_

_Hello again. It's me, Khaalani. That demon girl who appeared in your room, terrified you, kissed you, tried to say she was your soulmate, and transferred her pain to you unintentionally. No, that wasn't a dream. Please don't scream. If your mom or dad finds me I'll be killed. And yes, that probably doesn't sound so awful to you, but it'd be inconveniencing for me to die._

_You deserve the truth- the whole story. So that's what you get._

_I live in Hell. Hell and Heaven are not where people go when they die, and they are not the places of 'Good and Bad.' Contrary to popular opinion. Heaven is where the feathered-wings live (humans with feathered wings) and Hell is where the leathered-wings live (humans with leather wings). We are like humans in most aspects minus the wings and powers. We can travel through dimensions._

_Each demon and angel is born with a soulmate. Some humans are as well. Your soulmate may not be in your dimension, or even your reality._

_There are many ways to find your soulmate. There are those with red string tied to their pinkies connecting them together. There are those with counters counting the days until they meet, or the feet between them. There are those who have marks that match their soulmates. Those who never see color until they meet their soulmate. Those who can write on their skin, and it will appear on their soulmate's skin._

_And there are those who share eachother's pain._

_That is us, Melody._

_I am your soulmate._

_I've searched for you for 16 years of my life, traveling through dimensions. Why, you may ask? Because even if you have a soulmate, you can be with another and live your life happily. But I was cursed as a child. My lips were sewn together, and I would never be able to speak until I was loved by my soulmate._

_I love you without fulling knowing you and it hurts to be apart. And this is so fucking dumb of me, I know. But give me a chance. Give US a chance. I can fold my wings under my hoodie and act human. I can live among you. Please, Melody._

_Wishfully, Khaalani"_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a nightmare I had...  
> Idk it wasn't actually too bad of a nightmare, more of a dream. Also I love sympathetic evil characters.
> 
> Okay on a scale from 1-10 how creepy is this? I can't tell if I'm inflating it's creepiness up because I can imagine it too vividly or not... Please critique too!


End file.
